Substance Therapy
by sasusauce9
Summary: She always hated spending her life at the bottom of every empty bottle, but what can she say when it leads her to someone just as empty as her? She can tell from the get go, drunk or not, this man is dangerous. This man is going to break her heart. But then again, what could she do? This is her reality. Sasuxsaku ShikaxIno Naruxhina *Drug/Alcohol Abuse and Smut* *Dark*
1. Prologue

_Authors note:_

 _Hello! My name is Ashley! I have actually written fanfictions before, but i have actually never posted them! Finally I got the balls to actually post one, so here it is! Please please please tell me what you guys think of this! I'd really like to be a great author that people would love to read a lot!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _I_

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Pacing_ , pacing all across the home in which she had never even stepped foot in.

People were everywhere. Every corner you turned you had no personal space.

The music was loud enough to be heard perfectly to the neighbors, having rich neighbors must have been nice, but they didn't seem to mind.  
The sway of the bodies, side to side, kept the tempo like a metronome and the words of "Who wants another shot!?" could be heard from the bar that was connected to the kitchen.

She was working on her third bitch beer, wine coolers were no where near enough to get the girl tipsy. She loved the thrill of parties. Parties always meant fun. Fun meant that she could let loose, she could step out of the shoes she built herself from her high exceptions.

She had been here for an hour already and there was still no sign of her loud mouthed best friend. The dumb blonde would never be found. Sighing, she saunters up to the bar, it seems as though the estate owner had hired the bartender from her favorite club to provide her with her need.

She was prepared for the drink Satoshi had provided to her. She needed this.

Satoshi had been her friend for a long while, seeing as how they had graduated together from Konoha West High School. Satoshi had been born and raised into a family of its own duty. With Satoshi's father being clinically ill after Satoshi had graduated, Satoshi wound up taking up the family's club. She always felt bad, he had dreams of becoming a doctor as well. She knew he would have been the best neurosurgeon around.

Slipping to a spot at the bar looked to be almost impossible, however luckily for her, one of the guys had received a phone call and headed to the door drink in hand showing no signs of returning to his throne. She slinked her way into the spot. Jackpot. She was set for the night.

Satoshi noticed the new face, noticing it was her he quickly threw her a smirk and made his way to her, her Appletini already in hand just the way she liked it.

She nodded a thanks to him and he was pulled away to another being calling for their substance therapy.

It had been about 20 minutes since she had sat at the bar. While she was scoping the crowd for her blonde sidekick, she found that some of the haze of people have cleared, leaving her to find the girl making out with a man that she had never seen before. The man sported a pair of lazy jeans, some black converse, and a perfect fit band tee. She knew that this was a perfect match for her girl.

The man that sat at the bar beside her distracting her as he gets up and drops his wallet after tipping Satoshi.

The wallet landed next to her foot.

She bent down to pick it up, seeing as how it was closer to her than the gentleman.

"Hey, here you go!" She yells over the music that is still going strong.

It was like everything moved in slow motion, she didn't believe in all that fairy tail love story bullshit. After all, she knew reality at its fullest.

Her head rises, meeting his piercing gaze.

His hand reaches out for the wallet. His arms are scarred, barely showing through his baseball tee.

The scent of musky cologne and body wash hit her nose like she hit a brick wall head on.

His hand is gone almost as fast as it grabbed the wallet.

"Hn."

She looks back at him.

Hazy green clashes with glazed onyx.

The man turns away and starts to head for the door. She stands there in shock. Never before has she seen a man as flawless as him. Despite his model like looks, she see something she thought she would never see again in someone, the same empty look she sees within herself.

Satoshi then leans over the bar, "Bye Sasuke, thanks again!" The man, Sasuke, had tipped him.

Sasuke then holds up to fingers to Satoshi signaling this acknowledgement.

"How do you know him Satoshi?" she blinks. She's too tipsy for this.

"He is a regular at the club, him and his rambunctious friends. He normally tips well to compensate for the clean up hassles." Satoshi's pleasant smile was contagious.

"Hmmm."

"Oh no, not you too?" Satoshi is starting to fade away.  
It's almost time to leave. "Oh gosh, well you should head home dear. Did you want me to walk you home?"

She shakes her head no, she shakes her head to rid this "Sasuke" out of her mind.

"Mkay, well call me when you make it home?"

She agrees and heads out. She regrets coming without a driver.

As she walks to the end of the never ending sidewalk leading from the front of the home, he's there in all his glory.

"Your name?" She is getting to her point of exhaustion, her mind must be playing tricks on her.

She looks to his eyes again. The dazzling onyx is now a ruby red. She gasps, blinks, and its gone. It is then that she realizes that he is talking to her.

"Umm…my name, my name is Sakura."

They stand there motionless. His black locks floating in a dance in the wind with her pink.

"Well Sakura," his words come out in purrs. "Please allow me to escort you home." He is convincing in his ways. She can tell from the get go, drunk or not, this man is dangerous. This man is going to break her heart.

She gathers her thoughts in her 6 second span.

"Maybe now is not a good time sir-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah yes, Sasuke."

He takes a step to her. "You are going to be followed home by the man that sat next to me at the bar. Please, I'm an officer." He pulls out his wallet and shows her a badge. Its real, she knows. His wallet was too heavy for it to not be a real badge. Now she feels let down, she knew better then this. Men never made her life easy.

He extends his hand to her to take, she is unsure of his intentions.

"Trust me."

These words bring swords to her chest.

It's not his fault. Trust him.

Trust him

She takes his hand.

They proceed to walk to the parking lot. As they walk home she hears footsteps behind them. The man that was at the bar, just as Sasuke had said, walked past them in a hurry.

After getting to Sasuke's car, he is convinced that she can walk home safe.  
As they exchange a parting look she gets the courage to send him a quick thank you and turns to leave.

"No, thank you Sakura."

Sasuke then shuts the door to his black Porsche 911 Carrera, cranks the engine and is then gone.

Sakura stands there for a moment trying to collect what has happened within her last few 3 hours. Her petal pastel hair flying around her with the sudden gust of winds. She then turns and runs towards her home, hoping that there will be nothing else stopping her from embracing her bed.

 _End I._


	2. Green

_Authors Note:_

 _Omg! Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for all the follows, faves, and reviews! It made me all warm and tingly inside! :D_

 _I am so happy i have made the decision to start writing for you guys! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _II_

 ** _Green_**

Days had passed, sun and the moon had come and gone, and still Sasuke Uchiha's words could still be heard in her ears. Those eyes of his captivating her mind and pulling her into a world she though she was unreal.

Something was off about him.

He was empty, just like her, and she really really liked that.

But, she digressed. She'd look for him at the club when she would go next.

* * *

She came here way too often. If her mother saw her this way, she would be devastated. But that is alright, Sakura could live with her self no problem. This is the grave she has dug herself, and she would happily lay in it.

Sakura had become a heavy drinker after studying under the great Tsunade. Sakura had climbed the Hospital tower almost as soon as she had graduated college. Sakura had graduated top of her class, taken boxing, and still had the time to develop this publicly shamed habit.

She would always go out for a drink, or two...or seven.

She would never say she was a addict, because she was not. She found warmth in the bottle, she found love in the warm liquids she would chase down with whatever cheap soda she could find.

She always found herself in this chair, forever her heavenly throne. She would text Ino, just to see when the next party was, to check in. Ino always had it easy, rich parents, that were there, and a pretty face. Granted, Sakura knew she was beautiful, but to herself she could not see it that way.

The bumping music stirred her in ways that drive her to action before thought.

She would take another shot, Satoshi always knew how she liked it. Swirling her finger around her glass, emerald eyes rolling to the dance floor.

Finally getting bored of shots, she slides to the dance floor.

Swaying her hips back and forth, she is dancing against a man she had never seen in her life, just how she likes it. Her world starts to blur out, now she is sitting at her favorite level. Feeling light on her feet and as bouncy as ever, she could feel the tip of her just now long enough ponytail brushing against her neck with ever shake and turn.

"Would you care for another?" Her tall partner asked.

She nods in response. When was too much ever enough? After being handed a shot of vodka, its gone in an instant. It slides smooth straight to the pit of her stomach leaving a fiery trail behind.

This kick starts her dancing again. Shes all over.

A hand is on her shoulder.

Like a vixen, an instant 180. Face to face with the perpetrator. How dumb of a man he must be to think he should ruin her dance.

Glaring up at the fool, a gasp quickly flooding from her mouth. Her pink lips forming a subtle pout.

He stood there like a god, a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke," she mutters an acknowledgement.

The music is still pounding, her heart matching the beat.

He looks different this time. He was not wearing dark jeans and a polo like the time before. Today, he is in a button down shirt allowing for a small view of a tattoo on his chest. He does not smell his previous musky smell, he smells faintly of smoke and illegal substances.

She looks up to see his eyes, blood shot.

She'd be god damned.

He looks at her in the same light, admiring her short mini skirt in comparison to the pleated knee length blue one she wore weeks ago. Her white v-neck tucked into her skirt, fitting her form and showing her curves. How could he forget the tattoo of a Aries ram on the back of her neck, hiding just beyond her cotton candy strands.

They are face to face in her sanctuary, she wants to know him.

She breathes him in, his scent smells of self sabotage.

He nods in acknowledgement of her and awaits patiently for her next move.

She feels over encumbered by his presence, she hasn't been this close to a man in years. She is beginning to tighten up. She slowly starts to move her head back and forth to the beat. She starts to fade back into her world, forgetting he is there. Little does she notice the smirk growing on his face. She is already starting to learn that the man does not know how to smile.

"Come with me."

"You know Mr. Uchiha, I don't believe that police officers should be seen under the influence."

She smirks at him.

"And Ms. Haruno, it isn't good to see the top doctor in Konoha drunk and grinding on civilians."

Her pastel brows furrowed.

She begins to walk away with a sad smile on her face. This conversation was about his problem, not hers. He grabs her arm before she is 3 steps away. They were both not in the right mind for this. She's being unfair.

"Please. I just want to talk."

"Don't patronize me Office Uchiha. I am not someone you want to mess with." His smirk in response was not what her patience could handle.

Within the blink of an eye, she slaps him. Sasuke catches her hand. "I'm not dealing with you Mr. Uchiha, I was wrong about you. Have a wonderful night." Sakura walks back up to the bar, never looking behind her.

Satoshi then walks to her side of the bar.

"Darling, frowns will cause you wrinkles," Satoshi chuckles and Sakura does not budge.

"Satoshi," Sakura is genuinely bothered by the situation. "I think i am going to head home." She looks down and orders one more before she pulls out her wallet to pay the tab, her level rising back to the haze she enjoys more then breathing.

She feels a tap on the shoulder. Turning back slowly, she feels a soft kiss to the lips.

Her eyes widen.

Sasuke was bent over, his coat over his shoulder, kissing her. He then pulled away, examining her blushing cheeks.

"Good night Ms. Haruno." Sasuke walks away, barely catching her whisper,

"Good night Mr. Uchiha."

 _End II._


	3. Birthday

_Authors note:_

 _Hey guys! Okay so let me touch base with you guys since you know nothing about me! I love Sasuxsaku. It's the only pairing i will write, all others are mentioned for story building, and I hardly read anything else. That being said, i am SOOOO disgusted with this weeks Gaiden chapter :/  
_

 _Anyways, I wont spoil anything._

 _Kishimoto owns, oh well._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _III_

 ** _Birthday  
_**

March 28th.

Her least favorite day.

Her fucking birthday.

Looking at the thumbtack hanging the shitty reminder that was really fucking her day up.

It was only 9:00 AM.

On her day off.

...

Sakura is very unhappy.

* * *

"Forehead, its your twenty fifth birthday, you aren't like 40. Chill the fuck out and celebrate! I made sure to take the whole weekend off so that we can hangout. You can call me your DD!" Sakura couldn't handle this bull shit any more. Her tea came flying out of her mouth.

"Ino please, your tirade of lies can only go on for so far before it hurts" Sakura said as she wiped her mouth and chin with her napkin. Thank god they were at her home instead of the cafe.

Sakura's home was their normal hang spot. She had a cozy little apartment that had an bar that connected with her kitchen counter, thus forth where the dwell at this moment.

Sakura goes and grabs another napkin and washes her hands.

Ino always loved coming here. She said it got her away from her nagging parents. They are always getting mad at Ino for still living at home when she is only 24. Sakura wanted to feel bad for her friend, but she knew she did it to herself.

"You're hanging out with me this weekend whether you like it or not."

Moody emeralds clicked with cerulean orbs.

"Ino, if you are planning to throw me a party just forget it. I don't want to see anyone but my bed and a bottle of Crown."

Ino sighed, her best friend was as stubborn as a donkey. "Sakura, you know I don't ever ask this of you. Please just one year... for me?" Ino serioursly looked like she was going to cry. Sakura then really though about it. Sakura had known this girl for 18 years, and she had never once as of the last 15 years celebrated her birthday with Ino.

Now it was Sakura's turn to sigh.

"Man fuck you for making me feel like a terrible friend." Ino smiled real big and wiped the tears from her face. She squeled and then ran up to Sakura hugging her till she became uncomfortable.

"You've always been a big baby, pig."

"Shut up billboard brow!"

"The party is tonight." Ino scurried off to the bathroom looking the door.

"You fucking bitch. You fucking tricked me!" Ino's laughter could be heard as she jumped into Sakura's shower.

* * *

Sakura hated Ino with a fiery passion.

How dare she not tell her that the party was going to be filled with nothing but people she knew nothing about.

Ino had always been the social butterfly out of her groups of friends. Ino knew everyone, and everyone knew her. Cheer leading captain in both college and high school will do that for you she guessed.

The biggest surprise of the night? Oh god this one took the cake.

Ino's new love of her life was best friends with Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki is sadly not the final drop on this hellish roller coaster ride of a night. Naruto was childhood best friends and, as Sakura downed there more shots minutes later after hearing this, "brothers" with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura vowed never to celebrate another March 28th for the rest of her life.

That's when it finally hit Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha was standing right before her next to the goofy blonde human megaphone that mirrored her bimbo blonde betrayer. She honestly thought that this man could have possibly have been a great friend of hers. That was definitely not going to happen now with him being ball and chained to Sasuke's evil clutches.

Sakura had been pulled out of her thoughts as Ino introduced the man that was about a hole head taller than she.

"Sakura, this is Officer Uchiha Sasuke, say hello."

Sakura's teeth were gritting together. She looked up to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. Blood shot again. She was no better.

"Hello Uchiha-san." She hoped he played along with her, a pleading look in her eyes. Sasuke smirked. Then it donned on her.

Sasuke had wanted to talk.

'What have I gotten myself into" she thought to herself.

"Hn, call me Sasuke." The smirk on his face stretched millimeters, but she definitely caught the movement, when her shoulders lifted a little from the weight being lifted. Then he got her, made her look like a damned fool. He stretched out his hand, offering a hand shake is a momentary truce.

Sakura grasped his hand in a firm shake. That shake held so much power it felt like there hands would have blown off.

"Sakura." She had a look of distaste in her eyes. This seemed to tickle his fancy a tad bit more. Sasuke had a microscopic grin on his face at this point.

"It is a pleasure, Sakura-san." Sasuke had a look that sent a shiver to her spine. She felt the goosebumps crawling awake on her arms.

Thankfully, Naruto had got Sasuke's attention and that removed him from her attention. Sakura whispered to Ino that she was going to go to the bathroom and slipped away.

Sakura made her way to Ino's guest room. This room had always been designated to her, Ino's family absolutely loved her. She was digging around in the closet to find a box of her secret bottle.

"Ah hah." She muttered to herself. She stood up and sat on the bed, opening the bottle and tossing it onto the night stand. Sakura did not need a shot glass, she measured by the mouthful.

Sakura heard a click and as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth, her eyes landing on Sasuke's presence.

"I still want to talk." He is so dry. His words rivaling the clean cut of a blade.

"I know." She had assumed three months was a good time to throw in the towel. Now she had a network to him, she could not escape him anymore.

"Is that okay?" He sounded concerned. Why was he being so nice?

"What choice do I have? You are already here and you have the handle looked." She didn't show any sign of distress.

Sakura's insides were equivalent to the internal make up of a jelly cube at this point. Slowly behind that feeling, she started to feel the effect of five mouthfuls of Jager. The stuff got her many places, but nowhere that she could remember.

Sasuke chuckled at her. He was so cute as he did so.

Sasuke walked over to her, she didn't seem him anymore. She had her eyes closed breathing in and out to stabilize her balance. It wasn't working.  
Sasuke was close, she felt the bed springs weigh down as he joins her next to him.

"You know something you should not." He doesn't hesitate, still just as sharp.

"I know, but its not hard to tell."  
"Our friends do not care.""They are not our friends, they are your friends whom one is dating my best friend."

Sasuke's gaze turns to her. She can feel it burning in to her.

"I do not care if you know my secret." Fuck. He was good. He knew how to manipulate the conversation to his advantage. "In fact, I wanted to celebrate your birthday, but my way. I don't think you could keep up with my capability to hold my liquor.

"What is your way?" She was digging deeper, she has a curiosity to kill.

Sasuke pulled out a pipe and a small baggie out of this suit. His lack over secrecy making her contemplate how carefree he was, he always seemed like a hardass. Sasuke loaded the plant into the pipe. She glanced down at him, he seemed to do the process so effortlessly. Her eyes on his fingers, no where else. "Pot?"

"Have you ever smoked before?"

She simply shook her head. As a doctor she was by no means opposed to it. She also knew it created a different kind of high, though she loved the drunken stupor she entrances into after shes crossed the border. What harm can it do? She knew getting getting high and being drunk at the same time was a bad idea, but lets be honest could the night get much worse?

"Try it with me?" He stopped moving until he could get her to look up at his face. She loosened up a bit, a small grin forming on her face. "Okay," she agreed.

Sasuke took the first hit, instructing her how to properly inhale and exhale the drug. Slowly, she brought the piece to her lips and did as she was instructed. As she exhaled, she coughed. She knew this was normal, but she couldn't believe that the more you coughed, the higher it got her. Eventually, she wound up hacking until Sasuke gets a cup of water from the bathroom.

"Thank you," he nods. They take turns passing the bowl back and forth. She is feeling like she is on cloud nine. This might even be the happiest shes ever been in the past 15 years.

"Sasuke, what is the real motive behind this? Please be honest with me. There is no reason someone like you would do this for and with me."

Sasuke remained silent. They quietly passed the bowl to and fro until it was all cleared. Sasuke got up and dumped the left overs into the toilet and flushed them away. He then washed his hands and returned to the bed next to her. He then sighed and looked her in her eyes.

She looked calm, the drug must be keeping her settled.

"The only motive I have, is nothing that correlates to this." He motions between the two of them. She deflates then. She should have seen it coming.

"I understand. Well, thank you for celebrating with me Sasuke, this was nice."

She was looking down, not bothering to look back, her emotions would be scribed all over her face.

"You've misunderstood my words." Sasuke's blank stare is intimidating. He's so unreadable, so guarded.

"I'm a woman, what can I say." Sasuke's light chuckle catches her off guard, but she cannot help but smile.

Sasuke stands up, hands in his pockets.

"We've started out all wrong," Sakura nods her head in agreement. Sasuke's hand protrudes toward her.

Sakura's scent flutters to his nose as she stands, her floral perfume and fruity lotion fumes wafting through his nostrils.

Sakura's slender hand grasps Sasuke's confident.

"Hello, my names is Sakura Haruno, renowned doctor of Konohagakure. It is nice to meet you sir." Sasuke's dazzled as the light from the bathroom meet his eyes as they looked to her. She was humoring him. This was progress.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Captain of the Country of Konoha Elite Police Force." Sakura's eye widened. How could the top ranking elitist of the police force condemning the same activities he enforced laws against. Was Sasuke a corrupt officer? Sakura was unsure of how to address it without making a fuss.

"It's a college habit that was picked back up after I was clear of ever needing to be drug tested."

"Hmm. College was something else. I studied under my shishou Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke was impressed. They were alike and different in ways that made him feel uncomfortable. Sasuke knew he was an emotional ice block. He didn't care. Sasuke knew how to play the system of world. He knew that in live you had to step on some to gain a place in the world. Sakura looked as though she couldn't even hurt a fly. Then he comes to find out that the strongest female of the city, who was also the most sought after plastic surgeon of the country, was her medical sensei.

Sakura had caught Sasuke's attention. She knew things that no one knew about him, and he didn't mind it. At first he was nervous. As weeks went on he saw that nothing came of her knowing his secret. It made him feel a bit lighter, she was the only one who had discovered his secret aside from Shikamaru. That smart bastard knew and figured out everything. How the man hadn't take up a National Intellect position was still beyond him.

Sasuke was an entirely different person around her. It was weird to have his friends to know her. He would have to keep a higher guard up towards her around them. They must not know they had met before, this was his and her silent pact.

It still baffled him that they had only seen each other a total of three times.

She was toxic to him, but her company was so pleasant.

"Hn." Sasuke then felt the second wave of the after effects of the drugs. If he was feeling it, that meant Sakura had already been feeling it.

Peering down at the girl he sees her looking at him.

She is peering up at him, biting her lip.

She is feeling as light as a dust particle, and the only thing she wanted in this moment was to feel his lips on hers.

What has happened to her? When did she start anticipating his attention on her. He had rescued her from danger and swept her off her feet like she were a six year old. She needed to get this under control.

Sasuke's eyes locked onto hers, and that's all it took to draw his name out of her mouth.

His eyes portray a egotistical smirk on his face.

Never had she seen a man so attractive.

Sasuke lightly pushes her to sit on the bed. His hand grazes from her shoulders to her chin, holding her chin in place. Within a blink of an eye, he is all she can smell. He is all over her, not close enough. His lips on hers, tongue darting to her lips licking her, begging for entrance. Sasuke's knee is in between her legs, parting her legs to allow him under the short dress she wore tonight under Ino's instruction. He'd remember to thank her later. Sasuke's hand to the left of Sakura's head pinning her there giving her no room to move. Sakura could feel the heat rising to her face. This was a rushing she had not experienced. Sakura was not a virgin, by no means. But she has never felt the electricity run down her spine, let alone from a single kiss.

Sakura was right, and she knew she was digging herself a huge hole.

Sasuke Uchiha is dangerous.

Sasuke Uchiha was going to break her heart.

...

A gasp was heard by their ears.

A quick turn of their heads to the door.

Standing in the door were none other than Ino and Naruto.

 _End III._


	4. Tournament

_Authors note:_

 _Hey guys! So this fanfic was inspired by the fact that I'm only 7 months away from being 21! I am so excited. I seriously cant wait. I live in an uptown part of a city, so all the good bars are like right down the street! haha. Any who Gaiden's got me hooked. Come on Thursday!  
_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _IV_

 ** _Tournament_**

Sasuke's "fuck" traveled around the room. It was silent. The party music could no longer be heard. Not being able to hear the music confused Sakura. Sasuke already knew. They had been gone the time of the whole party. Sakura gasped underneath him, it had just hit her.

Fuck was right.

Sakura and Sasuke had been caught making out, while extremely messed up, by Ino and Naruto. Ino and Naruto, the biggest loud mouths of the entire planet.

Oh man, the ass kissing she was going to have to do so Ino would keep her speed boat mouth shut.

Sasuke jumped off of Sakura, allowing her to sit up and straighten herself up.

Ino has a giant blush on her face still gawking at them while Naruto has the worlds biggest grin on his face. He now had blackmail against the teme. The pair then turned and walked down the hallway in shock and silence.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, both of them exchanging an apologetic look.

"We are so fucked." Sakura's head hung They were not going to be able to dodge this bullet.

"Give me your phone," Sasuke stated. It was not a request for permission. She had no urge to fight and threw it to him.

"Why do you need my phone, don't you have one?"

Sasuke nodded as he typed on the screen. "Hn."

He handed her her phone back. Sakura's face quickly lit up light pink as she looked at the screen displaying a 10 digit number above the little text reading "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura had gotten Sasuke's number.

"If you ever need me, or if the Trouble Twin twits blow this up, call me and let me know and I will do the same." She opened up her texts, he had sent him a text from her number so he had it.

Oh no, this is not what she wanted to come of her party. Sakura looked at the time, 5:36 AM on March 29th. God damn, she needed to get home and sleep, she had work in 8 hours.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I've got to go home." Sakura sounded really upset. Sasuke was ready to leave as well.

"Let's go."

Sakura shook her head.

"If we go together it will only make it worse." Sasuke scoffed at her logic.

"It can't get any worse, come." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the door. They both walked out of the home and to Sasuke's Porsche. He opened her door for her and closed it for her. She had not expected Sasuke to be such a gentlemen. The Uchiha's were sophisticated however, so it was not surprising.

The ride to her home was as quiet as she expected it to be. The only things spoken were Sakura's silent directions.

Sasuke parked in front of the apartment building and turned to her instantly.

"Good night Mrs. Haruno, I will be calling you tomorrow." Sakura blushed at his words.

"I work 2-10 tomorrow at the Hospital. I might not answer." Sasuke's head shook left and right.

"I will call you tomorrow night." Sakura nodded silently knowing she had no say in the matter. Taking her exit, she then opened the door and stood up outside. Turning to look down at him, "Good night Mr. Uchiha. Thank you for the ride." Sasuke's "hn" dismisses her from the car as she shuts the door and walks inside.

Sakura shuts and locks the door. She turns around and places her back on the door as she feels tears come to her eyes. She slides down the door, tears flowing like rivers through her closed eyes. She is unsure of what hurts most, the stinging of the continuous tears from her sore eyes or the difficulty to breath through her gasps. Her chest started to ache, bile making its way to her throat.

Then, darkness.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning, well afternoon. In the distance she heard her alarm going off in her bedroom. Thank god for sober Sakura, she had no idea what she would do without her.

Sakura instantly flinched as she started to stir, the feeling of a sharp pain in her neck bringing her to remember her slumber against a door.

Sakura sighed, she hated to admit that falling asleep against her front door was better then some places she ended up at.  
Looking up to the clock hanging on her living room wall, 12:45 PM. She stood up and made her way to her bathroom to prepare herself for her day.  
While brushing her teeth, she peered at herself in the mirror. She was a mess.

 _"I will be calling you tomorrow"_

Oh no.

Sakura cannot believe the turn out of her night last night. Jumping into the shower quickly, her thoughts did not stray from last nights horrific events.  
What was she to do about Sasuke? Or Ino and Naruto? Actually, she knew exactly what to do. Ignore them all. That's what she would do. Smiling to herself, yes what a great plan.

A knock on the door to her apartment brought her out of her thoughts.

"Just a minute!" Her words are followed by another persistent knock.

Sakura's smile vanishes in thin air as she opens the door to find Uchiha Sasuke standing there.

It takes her a second to register all of the information at the moment. The clock on her wall dings one time, signalling the arrival of 1 PM.

Sakura without a word slams the door shut and locks the door.

"What the fuck woman, open this door."

What the fuck was this? When did she become the most unlucky person on this planet.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"If you don't open this door I'll open it by force. Stop resisting an officer."

Sakura is appalled! How dare that bastard use his officer bullshit on her. "If you knock my door down, ill knock your ass out. Get a permit and then your ass can enter my house."

Sasuke smirked, he has come to realize that pissing Sakura off was much more fun then trying to break into her home.

"I suppose just my ass is allowed into your home? Pervert." Sasuke could hear her stomping up to her door, heard the locks turn forcefully to the right and the door flew open. Sakura stood there with a blush on her face and her damp hair in a disarray.

Without another word Sasuke held up her pink phone with her sakura charm dangling from the earphone jack. Her blush then deepened.

"You left it in my car." Sakura grabbed the phone from him; his scent hitting her nose, that same delicious musky smell he had while in the club.

She stubbornly snatched the phone from his hands and muttered a thank you.

"Did you need a ride to work?" Sasuke was being kind. He was always weird like this. He was either unusually kind or a complete ass. She was starting to think it was based off of how high he was at that day and time.

"Thank you Sasuke, but i think ill walk today. I need to walk off this hangover." Sakura cupped her forehead to express the pulsation occurring in her brain. Sasuke snorted in response along with mutterings that she caught as "cant hang."

Sakura's brows down turned with a snap. "I could drink you under the table any day, Uchiha." Sakura did not train under Tsunade for nothing. Sakura's eyes are boring holes into Sasuke's smirking face. "Wipe that smirk off your face! What is so funny!?"

"I accept your challenge. I'll pick you up at the hospital tonight." Sasuke left no room for argument as he disappeared down the stairs. Sakura's frustrated sighs and grunts could be heard even after he had made it to the bottom.

"Stupid Uchiha." Sakura was tired of the man. He came around too frequent. She was supposed to be ignoring him. She looked at the clock. 1:45 PM.

"Fuck."

Today was not her day.

* * *

Sakura was only half way done with her shift when she had what could have been the most excruciating migraine of her life.

Sakura was inside of her patients room, clipboard in hand. "Miyagi-san, you are almost there," Sakura called to him as she made her way to the door. I will be back before I step out for the night to change the I.V." He flashed me a completely ecstatic look. It never ceased to amaze her how quick some of her patients could recover. Sandaimo Miyagi had came in through the emergency 4 days ago bleeding out with a gun shot wound, now 5 days later being discharged.

"Good bye Miyagi-san." Sakura placed the clipboard in the holder by the door and stepped out. Her day was starting to wear on her, she would probably get a cup of coffee. Returning to her office on the 3rd floor, Sakura sat in her comfy sofa she had made a point to keep for her short re cooperation naps. Sakura could feel herself starting to drift off as she heard a scream from what she assumed to be a nurse.

Blonde hair flashed into her door frame, not even bothering to knock. How typical. Pulling her gaze from the floor to Sakura's awaiting eyes. Sakura felt her heart break. Without needing to communicate, Sakura could see the hollowness in the girls beautiful eyes. Sakura made a motion for Ino to come towards her. Ino knew Sakura hated all unnecessary physical contact, but when the girl enveloped the girl in her arms Ino's tears burst through the hold she had.

Sakura held Ino for what felt like hours, for 25 and a half minutes. Sakura was not going to make any notion to get the girl to talk. Ino would talk when she was ready.

"My father," Ino hardly choked the words out. Sakura's heart dropped to her uterus. No, anything but this talk. No family talk, god please no. "He's gone Sakura. Gone like he was never in existence to start with." Ino's tears continued to down pour, Sakura continued to hold her as she tensed up. Ino always had a picture perfect family. Her mother just as beautiful as the woman in her arms; still looking as radiant as ever, her tears only resembling diamonds on her cheeks.

Her father, a man who worked for KCIU, the criminal intelligence unit, as the Division Leader was not someone who could pass without some major repercussions taking affect.

"Sakura, they want me to take his place. There's no way. I can't fulfill his shoes." Sakura pulled Ino's head out of her chest.

"Ino Yamanaka, I should slap the pig off of your face. You don't need to fulfill his shoes. This is not the break you wanted, I know, but this is what you have presented to you now. Your father wants you to run the division the same way he did. He wants whats best for Konoha. And that Ino, is you. Have some faith within yourself. I know you will do great." Sakura couldn't help but smile as her words lit up Ino's face even in the slightest. "You aren't replacing him, you are carrying out his legacy."

Ino started to tear up again.

The two women stayed there in each others arms until Sakura heard the words "billboard brow" spew from Ino's mouth after the girl refused to let her go until she was herself.

Ino and Sakura had been through shit together, that would never change.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Ino-pig?"

"I love you sis."

"I love you too sister."

* * *

Sakura's phone vibrated madly as she injected Mr. Miyagi's final shot of morphine into his I.V. as he slept peacefully. She was happy he recovered so quickly. Sakura then washed her hands and exited to room only to feel her phone start to vibrate again.

She pulls the pink plastic out of her coat pocket and reads the time on her watch. 11:15 PM. She then looks at her phone as the words "Uchiha Sasuke" flash across her screen.

Sakura mutters her curses under her breath. pressing the green button on the screen. "Hello?"

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me." Sakura could her his amusement in her voice. Why was everything that he did so damn irritating?

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura was already mentally exhausted, talking to the cause of half of her current problems was definetly not helping.

"We have a date tonight." Sakura was instantly pissed. No, Sakura Haruno did not date. Sakura Haruno did not date players who have fun with her misery, been there, done that.

"We, Uchiha, do _not_ have a date." Sasuke laughed at her. Full on laughed, not some bullshit chuckle or a smirk. No, a laugh. Sakura was pissed. "Fuck you Uchiha," Sakura growled as he hung up on him.

"Fuck that Uchiha piece of shit." Sakura went to her locker to place her coat and other supplies into their proper storage and gathered her things to leave. As she walked out, feeling her phone vibration start up again, she turned her phone off. She then proceeded to walk out the front doors, passing gossiping nurses. As she descended the stairs in the front of the hospital, at the bottom stood Sasuke. He wore a light, workout style jacket, some loose basketball shorts, and a simple pair of slip on Vans.

Cigarette in hand, he looked up to her, a small apologetic smirk on his face. "Good evening Mrs. Haruno." Sakura walked passed him and opened the car door to his Porsche. She had said no words, but Sasuke got the clue. He preferred their silent communications. It always seemed to work better than actual words between the two.

"My home or yours?" Sasuke's hands tight on the steering wheel, eyes straight forward and completely attentive to the road.

Sakura took in a deep breathe.

"Surprise me."

* * *

Surprise indeed.

Uchiha Sasuke had tons and tons of money, but his small town home was not something she had expected. Where were the glorious chandeliers and maid service? Perhaps she was being to stereotypical. Nothing about Sasuke Uchiha was stereotypical.

Sasuke stopped her before she entered the home. Her confused look causing her nose to wrinkle.

"Shoes off." Sasuke had set out a spare pair of slippers for her. Sakura was confused. He seemed to have prepared for her visit.

Sakura looked around at his cozy, yet it felt so bare, home. On the walls hung no pictures, much like her own. His couch a dark maroon standing predominate over the pristine, white carpet. Heavy, old oak tables and shelves were arranged symmetrically to the fireplace. 'Who does that?' Sakura thought to herself, causing her to crinkle her right brow and raise the left.

"Come." Sakura slipped on the pink slipped on the pink, featherlight slippers. It was then that Sakura had a poisonous thought. 'What if these slippers are Sasuke's girlfriend's? What if he's a mega player and hes just using me to pass time?' Sakura's feelings were a tad hurt, would he tell her the truth if she asked? She didn't know Sasuke enough to be able to tell.

Oh my god. How could she forget she knew nothing about him. he had only been in her life off and on over the past year. And now, after they had formally met through friends they were all buddy buddy hang out always. 'What the fuck. What is happening with my life?' Sakura is still confused. For fucks sake. She was hanging out at Sasuke's having a drinking contest. Sakura always craved gallons of the poison liquid, to make her feel a lot less shit about her family. All she could think about was how terrible of a person she was for allowing them to pass. However, now it was though she craved the art of drinking sociability. All she did as of late is run into Sasuke and disappear with him places. She was not even able to admit to herself that she less than half way hated it. She thought that when she was with Sasuke, she had fun. Sasuke was fun.

Then what about thinking of him having a girlfriend? And what did it matter? It's not like she liked him, that would be disgusting.

Sasuke poked her on the forehead. "What is the matter?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as she blushed and slapped his arm.

"Nothing is wrong with me damn it. Mind your own business!" Sasuke's expected "hn" came and then told her to stay put for a moment.

Sasuke entered a room and opened another door, sakura could hear him digging and then he soon after emerged from the room.

Sasuke set all of his belongings on the ground and reached up towards Sakura's tied up bun. Sasuke stuck a sakura blossom pin in her hair. The pin had a small little pink diamond in the center of the sakura and it sparkled after the light had hit it.

"It's yours." Sakura's eyes widened and she flushed. She looked to the left and saw a mirror a tad more to the left and leaned towards it to see her reflection. The pin was so cute, one of the cutest sakura blossom she had seen.

Sasuke was already walking to the room to the right of the kitchen. Sakura went to the bathroom and fixed her hair and returned to the room were Sasuke currently was setting up the things he had grabbed front the bar.

She looked around the room, the bar shooting out from the wall in the left corner. Behind the stools was a black couch against the wall and a table. A mini fridge sat on the corner of the bar by the wall. The wall that was by the door housed a giant mounted TV hanging from the wall.

Sakura joined Sasuke at the bar, watching him set up a giant glass tube with a cone shaped piece attached. She smelled the smell of the weed he had just yesterday. Sakura watch him break up the plant into tinier pieces and place it into the cone. He moved the tube to the side by the fridge and noticed she had watched him. "For the after party when I drink your ass down." Sakura scoffed. Sasuke was too egotistical sometimes.

"What ever Uchiha. I could out drink you in my sleep."

"Put your money where your mouth is Haruno."

"Whats the strongest you've got" Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke looked like a pure whiskey drinker. It seemed his five o'clock shadow was starting to grow in.

Sasuke stood up and brought down a bottle of Spirytus Vodka. Sakura was baffled. "Get that shit out of here you jackass." Sasuke's smirky response was expected.

Sasuke put the bottle away and then pulled out a bottle of Jagar. He made sure to note that she seemed to really like it.

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw the dark green bottle descend from the cabinet like a angel from the gods. Her eyes mirrored his, every time he prepped his evening bowl. Sasuke pulled out 2 clear shot glasses. Filling her shot and his up, he asked if she was ready to began. Sakura's determined nod showed how excited she was. She was going to stomp his smart ass.

Shot after shot.

Sakura 16...

Sasuke 16.5...

"I will take one more, right now and probably die just to win." Sakura was laughing so hard she thought she was going to pee herself.

"I bet you fucking wont." Sasuke was smiling from behind the hand hiding his mouth and holding his half shot.

Sakura poured herself one more and chugged it back.

Sasuke smirked and down the half that was left of his shot.

"You're a fucking prick." Sasuke chuckled. This was probably one of the best ideas Sasuke has. Sasuke's plan was going flawless.

"Sakura," Sasuke cooed to get her attention.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke can feel her hesitation. She was too cute some times.

Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura and looked her in the eye. Her viridian clashing against his sharp, keen midnight black eyes.

Sakura gasped as his words left his mouth.

"Why do you drink?"

 _End IV._

* * *

 _Authors note 2.0:_ Spirytus vodka: The rumored most alcoholic liquor on the planet. But it is confirmed to be the strongest in America. **  
**

Thank you guys so much! Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story!

xoxo Ashley


	5. Ghosts

_Authors note:_

 _Hey guys! Sorry about the delay guys, ive been like coughing out my life :/ Sore throats are my new least favorite things :p Any who. With my updating patterns, I am immediately starting the next chapter every time I update. I have been taking a little bit longer each time, so I can expand all of my ideas better so you guys can visualize it better! Alright! Here comes chapter 5!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _V_

 ** _Ghosts_**

Sakura's heart stopped. She was holding her breathe.

'Why the fuck is he asking me this.' Sakura could not believe this, she needs to properly think her response. Being drunk and doing so was very hard.

Sasuke noticed her struggle to form words. Tonight was the night that he got to know Haruno Sakura. He was expecting tears as they slid down her paling cheek. He had anticipated her lack of breathing. He nodded at her when their eyes met. Sakura figured it out then. Sasuke was wanting to help her cope.

Sakura took a deep breathe. She closed her eyes and felt her lashes flutter against the bags under her eyes, pure evidence of restlessness nights and unease.

"I should have saved them. It wasn't impossible." Sakura's breathe hitched in her throat, she could do this.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and ran his thumb along the smooth ridges of her knuckles. Questions dancing in Sasuke's eyes, but he would never dare ask any of them. She would come on her own time.

Sakura's deep breathing was the only sound heard in the room.

Sakura was beginning to shrink up to herself.

"Sakura," Sasuke's hand cusp her cheek. "It was not your fault." With his words, she ripped herself away from him.

"You don't know shit about me Uchiha. Do not act like you know my past. You do not know me, you know nothing." Sakura's eyes displayed a hollowness that Sasuke had shown through his eyes; her eyes a window straight to her heart. Sakura's mouth in a nasty sneer, "And you never will." Sakura grabbed her purse and things and walked out of the room slamming the door. Sakura went to the entry area and changed her shoes and opened the door.

As Sakura opened the door she meet the gaze of a thin, hardly dressed, red haired and eyed woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Red head gave her a ugly look.

Sakura ignored the slutty woman and pushed past her and started walking home. As she made it to the street, she pulled out her phone and deleted the contact of Uchiha Sasuke and blocked his number from her phone.

* * *

Sasuke sat there with his hands running through his hair.

He was stupid. He knew those words were no help and that she had heard it too many times. He was truly sorry, he had truly fucked up.

"Knock, knock Sasuke darling!" Karin popped her head into the room. "Ohhhh you even set the bong for me! How sweet!" Karin's coos furthered his frustrations.

"If you touch my bong, ill break your hands." Karin's pouting face popped into his view.

"Come one Sasu-kun. We haven't smoked in forever." Sasuke scoffed; he really didn't hate her, but he didn't really like her.

"Why are you even here?" Sasuke growled at her. Karin faked a look of sadness. Her hand fluttering to her forehead.

"Ouch, that really hurt," Karin's bitchy laugh filled the room. "Anyhooo, your girly left this for me," Sakura's pin laying flat in her hand as she held it out like a trophy. Sasuke quickly grab the pin and put it into his pockets. He then pulled his phone out and saw he had a missed text from Sakura. He opened it and his expression darkened.

 _'Sasuke,_

 _This is Sakura. I am deleting your number and you from my life._

 _You do not need to communicate with me because I will not answer._

 _How dare you play with my heart all the while having a girlfriend._

 _I appreciate all that you have done for me, but no more._

 _-Sakura.'  
_

Sasuke then blinked a few times. Karin? His girlfriend? Sasuke couldn't contain his laughter.

Sasuke then grabbed the bong and took a giant hit off of it and put it away. He grabbed Karin's arm and pulled her into the living room.

"Get out of my house Karin." She could tell Sasuke was in no mood for her. She would come back tomorrow with Suigetsu and Juugo. Maybe then Sasuke wouldn't be such a dick.

Sasuke grabbed his keys and a coat and locked the door to his home as he took off running.

* * *

It was pouring down rain. The streets were already flooding, puddles of water were like land mines that she could not properly avoid.

Sakura really should have thought this through better.

Sakura had used her phone to map out how far Sasuke's home was from hers and found that she was 45 minutes walking distance.

Fuck, she hated the positions that her life put her in.

She had already been walking for ten minutes now and could no longer feel her cold, wet feet. Sakura had already ditched her shoes, they made walking feel as though she was sliding around. She had taken off her shoes and wrung them out under a canopy what was probably five minutes ago. Her hair laid flat on her shoulders, forming a sopping wet cloak around her face. Sakura started to shiver, why the hell did she not grab the jacket out of her locker?

She looked at her phone again, 3:39 AM. She seriously needed to get some sleep. She could already feel her hang over from hell starting to brew.

Sakura was almost a quarter of the way there when she felt a strong grip come from behind her.

"Let go. I'll scream." She felt her skin touch her brows.

Who the hell dared to touch her?

* * *

Sasuke had ran and ran until her little, pink haired frame could be seen through the rain.

Sasuke had never seen a girl so broken, never seen a girl so beautiful.

"Let go. I'll scream." Sakura had never sounded so cold.

"Relax. It's me."His words hit her like a brick wall. She instantly tensed. He loved how she acted like he never effected her. Sasuke had come to grips with his feelings for this girl. They had known the barest minimum about each other. Everything they knew about one another was through fight and perseverance of their patience for one another. It was irritating. Sasuke felt nothing but frustration towards this woman and a feeling of joy he had only felt from one other woman before. Sasuke felt nothing but pure happiness for the first time in the very very long while. He doesn't know why things are still a mess with her. He just can't seem figure her out. All he knows is that she is loyal, so loyal to her beliefs and work. She is everything he is not. She is patient, she is kind.

He loves it, he loves her.

The only thing she guarantees is that she is a mess.

And he wouldn't want anything else.

"Sakura, listen please? If only for one moment." Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, the sound of his simple plea.

Sakura had never felt this weak before, since the day of her parents passing. She was such a whirlwind of emotions, and they were starting to spiral out of her control. "What do you want from me Sasuke? My life isn't a game for you to play! I am a person of my own will! And i will not be apart of this mess anymore! What about your girlfriend? How could you dare kiss someone who wasn-"

"Girlfriend? You're meaning Karin?" Sasuke just let out a very blatant laugh. Sakura would be god damned. Uchiha Sasuke was laughing in her face mocking her.

Sakura's distinctive glare could be seen miles away. Without a hesitant thought, Sakura turned and proceeded to continue walking. Sasuke followed after her.

"If you aren't going to listen to me. I'll just keep trying."

Sakura threw her hands at Sasuke, her fist making contact with his hand catching hers. "What is your fucking deal? Why wont you just let me go home?" Sakura's yells turned into a quiet plea. "What is it that you want from me?" Sasuke wove his fingers through hers.

"I just want to see you smile." Sakura felt tears start to prickle her eyes.

"You know nothing of me Uchiha. You couldn't possible under-"

"You never let me get close to you. How can I?" Sakura's heart dropped. That hurt. He was right in every word he spoke. Sakura came to a halt.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, he was already there.

Her head in his palms, those lips of his talking it's own language to her own.

She felt all of her ghosts leave her body. She felt ten pounds lighter.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey guys, sorry this one took so long and is so short. I actually just got over having bronchitis :/ But don't worry! mamma's cooking up the next one!

Please review, fave, and follow!

~Ashley


	6. Confessions

_Authors note:_

 _Hey guys! I felt really bad about not posting for like 2 weeks. So here's some quick food for you guys. #storyprogression  
_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _VI  
_

 ** _Confessions I  
_**

The world was spinning, she couldn't even feel her legs. If not for Sasuke's calloused hands holding her she would drop to the floor.

She could feel so clearly.

Her heart showing her how devoid of emotion she had become.

Sakura had kissed men so many times, she had kissed Sasuke a handful, but no other kiss had felt like this. This was a tender kiss. This kiss between the two of them, there was no other high that could top this. Sakura would throw away her drinking habit to have this amazing feeling. Sakura felt as if she was weightless.

Sasuke's lips molded against her own, feeling like puzzle pieces glued together, felt absolutely magical. Sakura could feel her tears pulling under her cheeks, she felt the heat dusting over her face. Sakura had never felt so heated before.

Sasuke's five o'clock shadow tickling her already sensitive skin. Every move, every breath, every thought sending electric tingles throughout her nerve endings. She was on cloud nine.

Sasuke dragged his hand down her cheek to her throat, to her shoulders, and down her arms. He pulls into him, holding her as close as he can. Being so close to him makes her trachea clench. She was so hot and bothered just by his presence. Sasuke had a sensitive spot for her, even she could tell. Sasuke also got his way with her. Sasuke was in total control of things. Sasuke always knew when to push her in a way that pissed her off and turned her on at the same time.

She can still remember the exact time she fell in love with him.

He started kissing her neck stroking her drenched hair. He pulled her hair to make her face the dark sky. Sakura's senses were on fire. She could feel his tongue gliding its way along her jugular. She was on fire.

She opened her eyes as he pulls his face away from her neck. His eyes locked onto her eyes like a predator. He was going to pounce. She was so ready.

"Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue like a waterfall, she was drowning in him. She wiggled her legs, she was very aware of the way he was making her fell.

She moaned in response as he massaged her back with his strong, firm hands.

"Come home with me. Take tomorrow off. Be mine for the day." She gasped and he stroked across her pants zipper around to rest his hands on her well sculpted backside.

Sakura's blush spread, her eyes widening.

Sakura knew Sasuke enough to know that this gesture would have an underlying motive.

"What's the catch?" Sasuke's husky growls he called a chuckle rumbled down to her core. She could not believe this, never had she wanted a man like this before. They were groping and making out in the middle of the street. How classy. But, if she were being honest, she would say this was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"I want you to tell me everything about yourself, and I will do the same. I want everything out in the open."

Sakura though it over with a blank look on her face. Sasuke watched her for the 35 seconds, he knows for he counted, it took her to make her decision.

She mumbled a quiet "okay" as she watched a smile flutter slightly to Sasuke's face. Sakura's heart beat spiked, he was just so gorgeous,

He picked up all of her things after he had handed her his jacket. Sakura walked next to him with her hand curved around his arm and her head leaning on his shoulder. She was so emotionally drained.

"Hey," Sasuke looked down to her, giving her his attention.

"Hn" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked straight ahead while she spoke,

"I love you."

* * *

As they entered the home. Sasuke pulled out his bong back out, and poured her a shot of Jager.

After he finished the bowl with her and she downed her shot, they laid down. By this time it was almost morning. She thanked insomnia for once for teaching her body to stay up this late. Laying side by side, Sasuke held his head up by his right arm and has his left draped over her hip. She lay facing him and stared up at him.

"Speak." Sakura sighed. It was now or never. She wasn't a little bitch.

"My parents had been in an accident, we were understaffed at the hospital at the time. I had been strung to least 50 rooms to attend to per hour as well as several surgeries. I was supposed to go with them on vacation but I wound up getting called into work the day of departure and i couldn't tell my Shishou no, not after all she had done for me. So, they wound up getting into an accident on the way there and brought back to our hospital. I had barely made it out of my surgeries in time to say goodbye.

I was being lazy that day, slacking off whenever I could. During the last surgery, I drew out every step I could. Then I heard over our PA that these new patients were not to be treated by three people: Me, Ino, or a girl named Miyu, a new nurse in training. I quickly rushed to perfect the rest of the surgery. When I was done I just ran to the run. The name HARUNO spelled across the door. I talked to them for a good 2 hours. They didn't make it through the night. Both had punctured lungs and rejected their transplants.

I should have been able to get there sooner. I could have saved them." Sakura took a deep breathe and cuddled up to Sasuke, he would protect her from her demons.

"I lost my parents due to my fault as well, very young. I'm still to this day not sure why it happened but, besides my brother, I am the lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre." Sakura's eyes widened. How dumb could she have been? Uchiha. Of course Sasuke was the lone survivor of his clan. He of all people would understand her problems.

She didn't say sorry. She knew that would do nothing.

"I have become the top officer of the task force so when the time comes that I have captured him, I have a reason to murder the criminal."

Sakura is driven to save people, not murder them. This was something new. She would not have expected that she wouldn't have freaked out if she would have been told by her lover that he was a murderer, well future.

Sakura loaded another bowl took a hit of the bong to pass on having to speak for another second.

"I started drinking because it took away all of the feelings I had and replaced it with a spinning world I never have an recollection with after."

"I started smoking to numb the loneliness."

Sakura set the bong down on the night stand. She started to walk towards the Uchiha residence bathroom.

She brushed her teeth feeling Sasuke behind her. His free hand wrapped around her hips. The spark of early rekindling up like a flipped switch. Sasuke's hard-on strongly felt through her thin gown. She wanted this more than anything else. After getting ready for bed, it was 7 AM. Sasuke had taken her phone and told Tsunade she would not be there. The Godaime of the city was pleased. Brownie points for the Uchiha.

Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep the instant their heads were on the pillows.

* * *

They awoke at 1:47 PM.

They awoke facing away from one another. Sakura was nervous. She had heard Sasuke's movement as well. She was going to have to face him. She was flustered.

He rolled over towards her first. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the living room. "Stay." Sakura blinked a couple of times. She had no idea what to expect from the 'day after Sasuke.' She was staring at him and he had caught her. Oh god that smirk.

"I am making breakfast. After we eat we shall go out and do some shopping." Sakura just simply nodded.

She had no idea what she got herself into.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey guys! Quick Question! Do you guys prefer short updates that are more frequent or long updates less often? I dont know how I want to layout my chapters ;P

Fun fact: I love Porsches, they are my fave. #911squad

Please review, fave, and follow!

~Ashley


	7. Transgression

_Authors_ _note:_

 _Hey guys! I felt really bad about not posting for like ever. I went through a writers block and was unable to think of how to push the story through, but I'm back babies. LETS ROCK THIS!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _VII_

 _ **Transgression**_

Sakura's eyes flutter awake, beads pooling on her forehead.

Encased in a pool of navy satin, she feels around for any sign of life and reality.

Ice cold slender fingers land on a flesh like plane.

Sakura's heartbeat hits the wall.

The pounding in her forehead proceeds to compete with a bass drum.

Of all the times she had ever been shit faced, she had never blacked out.

What is the meaning of all of this?

Emeralds dart side to side in the darkness of the room trying to find any source of light that can expose her location. Negative. She can make out black curtains protecting her from the light that she is desperately dying to see. Sakura feels moment next to her and hears a faint breathing to her left. She begins to panic.

She had woken up next to a stranger.

The last person she remember spending time with was...

...

Reality can be such a bitch sometimes.

* * *

She bolted out of the room, making her way down the hallways she runs face first into a pair of arms.

Everything around her turned dark, the only thing her wide eyes could make out was red highlights to the dark.

Sakura looked up at the man with his arms outstretched towards her.

"Sasuke."

The world cut to black.

* * *

Sakura awoke in her bed, cold and alone.

Sakura's mouth releasing a sigh of defeat.

Sakura lays the back of her hand on top of her forehead, wiping the dewy sweat from her muggy forehead.

"What the actual fuck."

Sakura's emerald eyes start to wander her room, a precautionary movement. Gleaming in the corner of her room is a small diamond hanging around the table lamp setting on her dresser. Catching her attention, as all diamonds do a feminine eye, she removes herself from her bed. Picking up the light diamond in her hand and wrapping the chain around and unraveling it numerous times.

Looking to the tag hanging for dear life to the chain, her eyes widen at the words "You know too much."

"Oh fuck."

Sakura's ears perked up at a slamming noise, seemingly from outside of her home. Looking out the window she glances around, a dark shadow moving minutely through the streets away from the sound.

The clock struck 10 AM.

Sakura brushed the occurrences off. She needed to get to work.

Getting ready in record time, she stormed out of her apartment and proceeded with her day, diamond in her pocket.

Sakura had to meet with Sasuke.

There was something that was off with that man. These mysterious antics of Uchiha Sasuke, would not ruin her life.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry for the tiniest update on the planet. I'm kicking a writers block and gunna kick this bad boy up a notch. It's about to get dark.

Fun fact: My favorite color is pink!

Please review, fave, and follow!

~Ashley


	8. Noises

_Authors note:_

Omg guys, I miss a chapter every week by Kishimoto :(

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _VIII_

 _ **Noises**_

"Come on Forehead, It's a PARTY. A party! Even YOU cannot miss the party of the century." Ino's party animal qualities always managed to get Sakura in a forever set state of fatigue.

"Ino-Pig, how in the hell do you expect me to work at this busy hospital saving lives and shit when I am always out shitfaced with you!?" Sakura's stress level is too high for this shit.

"What the fuck is your problem forehead? Get your panties out of your ass and actually come hang out with your friends. The only person you see any more is Sas-

"Me and Sasuke are nothing, so stop even speaking his name to me." Sakura's words sharp as a knife. Ino had no idea what was going on in Sakura's life right now.

Sakura started to gather her patients charts from her desk.

"Sakura," Ino's eyes a tad teary. "I cannot help you through things when you wont tell me the things eating you alive." Ino put her purse on her arm and started walking to the door. "My number never changes. Please talk to me."

Sakura sighs. "Ill see you at 7 pig."

Ino's smile as radiant as the sun. "You better look hot."

Sakura smirks, "Don't I always?"

The two depart with smiles and laughter.

Sakura could never hurt Ino, her sister for life has spared her so much pain, maybe she could be the one to help with the hell hole she has dug for herself.

* * *

Sakura asked to leave around 5, two hours would be plenty of time to get ready. It had been three weeks and four days since she had last seen Sasuke. She wasn't counting in cutesy intention; counting in fear.

Three weeks and four days ago she had found the diamond.  
Every morning when she awakes, she awakes to noises in her home but she can never seem to find the cause of the commotion.

Walking home everyday Sakura feels all eyes on her, yet their is no one on the streets with her.  
Even in broad daylight she feels a nervous cold chill shoot through her spine.

Making it into her apartment, she twist the knob, finding it already unlocked.  
Swallowing her saliva mixed with toxic terror, she reaches her free hand to the door and lays it flat against it.

Sakura swings the door open, she had been coming home to unlocked doors for about two weeks now.

Sakura surveyed her living room. Nothing was out of place as of normal.  
No matter how scary the situation was, she could never be mad at the fact that her weird friend, whom she had a gut feeling was the man she had been desperately trying to avoid for almost a whole month, his image never once leaving her longing brain.

Getting ready for the party turned to a blur of time as she has music blasting from the speakers of her iHome. Sakura curls her beautiful mid back length hair. Sakura's eyes are painted smokey and lined with a fierce cat eye. Her body dressed in a short black gown with a open back scoop, the skirt billowing out to her mid thigh.

Sliding on her prized Louboutin's to highlight the entire outfit. Sakura adds a simple Fossil watch to her wrist and a few bangles on the other.  
Grabbing her simple clutch, she's out the door and ready for the night.

* * *

Authors note:

I think as a writer, short sweet updates keep my brain juice flowing.

Heres another!

Please review, fave, and follow!

~Ashley


	9. Reveal

_Authors note:_

Any body have some bomb ass animes I have to watch? :)

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _IX_

 **Reveal**

Sakura was already gone 7 drinks in.  
When did she become such a pussy?  
Her tolerance was slacking. Maybe Ino had been right? She made a mental note to pick heavy drinking back up. Her reputation depended on it.

Jager bomb after Jager bomb after Jager bomb.

11 PM has rolled around. The night is still young.

She is dancing and sliding around on the dance floor. There are eyes all over her, she is well aware. Twirling in circles, dropping to the floors, rubbing her body in places on other beings, it made her feel the wings on her back that had crumpled over the previous weeks.

A arm, covered by a nice navy blue sleeve and a blue dialed Rolex Submariner peaking from the cuff, wraps around her waist. The man was a nice golden bronze, similar to the color of Naruto. She did always enjoy the color her porcelain skin lacked.

"Lets play?" The baritone melody that was this mans voice rang a harmony in her ear. She chuckled at the man's ego. She was always a sucker for one.

Sakura continued to dance with the strangers arm around her, emerald eyes searching the open dance floor that used to resemble a living room. Her eyes rolling over and over each face she saw along the back wall, scrolling until her eyes landed on a sight for her dazed and sore eyes.

Sasuke scowl was clearly seen across the room.

Sakura grabbed the man's hand and made him twirl her around to face the mystery man.

Almost a god, but nothing compared to the one that has been glaring holes in her short dress.

"Yes, let's play." Sakura purred to the clean cut man.

The man takes her hand and wraps it around his arm as he guides her outside.

In the backyard, there was another dance floor set up, much smaller than the one in the living room. However, the dance floor outside provided fresh air and a much more enjoyable atmosphere. There was also the lack of Uchiha Sasuke that made the tension in the air disperse.

The music blasting from the stereo speaker went from soft, swaying music to a faster, club pumping beat.

"Oh god, this is more like it!" Sakura's face lit up and her hips started to turn circles. Sakura danced all over this man, not giving a care to the planet.

The man grabbed her chin as she kept dancing on him, "Do you know who I am?" The man met Sakura eye to eye, Sakura's pink painted lips curled up into a sexy smirk.

"I don't need to know you to dance with you. Would you like to keep my company, or would you prefer to stay silent and watch me dance?"

The man look at the vixen goddess and chuckled to himself.

"Alright, I guess that's the price of your game." The couple continued to dance, yet the man still hoped for the smallest chance.

.

..

...

The clock struck 2 AM and the party was still on. On and off throughout the night, Ino had made her appearance with the mystery man she had started going steady with named Shikamaru.

Things like these just reminded her how out of the loop she had become, due to the ridiculousness that was now her life.  
No. She would not concern herself with her ghosts right now.

Her company, newly discovered Insurance Broker Tishiro Miyanagi, was starting to bore her.  
"Hey, could you grab me another bottle of Jager, darling?" Sakura purrs into Tishiro's beautiful, pierced ear. He nodded his mop of brunnette and went back into the home to go to the bar. As he walked away, Sakura's eyes raked over him. He was like all the others. A beautiful face, not even close to the flawlessness that was Uchiha Sasuke. He had money, looks, and he was respectful of her boundaries. And he, like all the others, would walk home alone.

Sakura felt movement to the right.

Sakura turned towards a rustle behind a tree. "Who's there?" She already knew. She left herself open and alone for a reason.

"Why are you avoiding me Sakura?" His voice was as hard as the look in his eyes.

"If I was avoiding you, I would be locking all my windows and returning all of your gifts." Sakura's voice rang emotionless to his perfectly trained ears. He could hear the faintest undertone of fear in her words."

Crimson eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

When both met, tension could be felt through their bones.

"I don't know what you think I know Sasuke, but whatever it is I want no part of it or you."

Sasuke clicked his tongue at her. "You are ridiculous."

Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. "I'm ridiculous!? Oh please Uchiha, get off your high horse. Stay away from my home, or I will escalate this dilemma past the Police force."

Tishiro came back with the bottle and a shot chugging back as he walked towards her. Completely unaware of the intensity of the air around him, he walked up to Sakura and handed her the bottle. She proceeded to down a quarter of it at the time.

Sakura swallowed as much of the poisonous looking liquid as she could before she felt the bottle get snatched from her hands. The bottle flew past both her and Tishiro's head and hit the tree 5 feet behind them, the dark liquid staining the tree and grass around them.

"What the fuck Uchiha!?" Sakura's eyes giving him a look that could cut diamonds.

"Be home in 30 minutes, we have things to discuss."

Sakura stared at Sasuke with pure hatred.

"Uchiha." Tishiro was absolutely terrified at this point, turning and walking away from the lay he was hoping to get and leaving the two in their stand off.

Sasuke turned and looked over his left shoulder at her, "Hn" in acknowledgement of her.

"Stay the fuck away from me."

Sasuke looked at her, crimson eyes seemingly rotating.

"30 minutes, or I will come find you."

As he walked away, the only noise heard to her ears was her heavy breathing and his footsteps hitting the pavement.

* * *

Authors note:

Listening to reviews to fix my writing style! Make suggestions and I will oblige!

I'm working on a new one shot/song fic to one of my favorite songs that screams Sasusaku! I cant wait for you guys to see something else by me! Your support helps me every step of the way! 3

Please review, fave, and follow!

~Ashley


	10. Confrontation

_Author's note:_

Okay guys, I almost thought about canning this story. There are some things I'm unhappy with, and of course some things I am very pleased with! That being said, thank you guys so much for being so understanding of me, my writing style, and my crazy ideas! You guys are awesome! Give me some time, I'll be the best author I can be!

 _Enjoy!_

 _Kishimoto owns._

* * *

 _Substance Therapy_

 _X_

 **Confrontation**

Sakura twisted the key that laid dormant in the keyhole for 5 minutes. 3 minutes and 47 seconds left on her timer. She already knew Sasuke would be sitting on _his_ spot on her couch, the middle cushion with her decorative pillows untouched by him due to his constant need for pristine organization. There would be one light on, the low lighting lamp in the corner of her tiny apartment illuminating only half of his face.

Now, why he was wanting to have a conversation with her and why she thought she could out run him forever was beyond her.

Two minutes and 9 seconds.

She removes her key from the door and places her hand on the knob. Her hand twisting to the right as she places her left hand on the door. With her left hand she pushes the door open, letting go with the other hand, the door flies open. As she leers into her home from the door, assessing the complete darkness that is swallowing what should be the image she had projected. Sasuke was no where to be seen, that made him all the more dangerous. The kitchen light flickering on caught her attention. The clinking of glasses connecting with the counter rung throughout the whole apartment.

Sasuke pilfered through her home grabbing bottles of liquor and mixers as needed. "Please come in." Sasuke's smirk bleeding into his tone.

"This is my home, you do not welcome me into it when uninvited." Sakura did not budge. If she was not within the building locked in, he could do no harm. "How about we take a walk instead?" Sakura knew her suggestion would be shut down, there was no doubt.

"No, come inside. Now." No wiggle room, there was no budging his choice, but as stubborn as she could be, she would be.

"Sasuke, please, get out of my house." She hung her head low, still standing in her doorway and unable to seek the comfort of her own home.

Sasuke proceeded to make noise in her kitchen, but never once uttered a reply to her. He would be patient, she would swing his way.

Hearing the door shut, Sasuke's ears perked up. "Hn."

"You make me unbelievably agitated." Sasuke smirked back to her lack of emotion.

"Oh come now Sakura, you were in love with me a month and a half ago."

"It must be hard to accuse someone of loving when you know nothing of love."

She could almost hear the vein in Sasuke's head pop. Within seconds he was in front of her.

"You should shut your mouth before you lose it."

"Might as well, I don't have anything else to lose."

Sasuke's face deadpanned. "You know nothing of lose." Sasuke's eyes such such void, hatred burning through anything his red eyes connected too.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled slowly. Grabbing a shot from the counter from behind him, he throw it back and turned to reface her with three other shots in his hand.  
"Please, have a seat." Sasuke's tone radiating no room for argument, Sakura's body so emotionally exhausted a seat sounded like perfection. Sasuke slid two shots her way. On the bottom sat a light, creamy substance, almost reminding her of marshmallow creme. On top, a candy apple red so strong it almost looked like it would catch on fire.

"It's a family secret recipe." Sasuke made more shots, throwing one after another back.

Sakura's upper lip curled, whether in a sneer or smile she was unsure. She was so emotionally fucked. "What an honor." Sakura responded lightly to Sasuke.

"Sakura, you understand this don't you? The reason you must be under my watch." Sasuke looked at Sakura's face, itching to see the look in her eyes, the only that he could see the real emotions she felt rather than the facade she never cracked.

"Sasuke, I am going to try to be as reasonable to you as I possibly can." Sakura stared him down in the eyes, taking both shots and throwing them back at the same time. She barbarically wiped the back of her hand across her lips, the red liquor causing her lips to be stained a mixture of light pink and dark red as it clashed with the remnants of her lipstick. "I dont give a fuck about your red eyes. I don't care what they mean, what they do, or where they came from." Sakura's hands clenched together so tight the shot glasses shattered to pieces. The shards flew everywhere, Sakura's hands covered in glass and blood. "So leave me out of your shit."

Sakura removed herself from the bar. She proceeded to walk to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. she turned on the light and removed a pair of tweezers from her top drawer. One by one she plucked the glass out of her hand, never once feeling even the slightest sting. She was too drunk to remember any of this. She was too sober to ever forget any of this.

Every shard removed made her feel emptier and emptier. The one person she hoped to relate to, to connect with, he wasn't real. He was fake.

Everything about him was fake.

He got closer to her to hopefully cover up his little secret.

He never cared. All those things that she told him, it was all on deaf ears.

She felt so stupid. How could she believe all those things could have possibly even have been real?

She closed her eyes and hung her head.

She was weak.

She had every right to let tears fall from her tired eyes. She turned and slid down the cabinets underneath her sink, clutching her now glass free hand as it streamed out blood. Leaning her head against the cabinet, she opens her wet eyes.

Sakura's gasp echoes throughout her small bathroom.

"How?" Sakura starts to shake. "How did you get in here?" She looks at him with terror.

"Being lost in your own world is not a good way to live your actual life Sakura." Sasuke grabs her chin and holds her face still, forcing her to look at him, she purposefully avoids making eye contact. "Wake up from this pathetic reality you are living in. Life is hard. Life is cruel. Get over it. Stop being a sobbing baby and wake up and be grateful for the semi normal life you may live." Sasuke turned towards the door and wrapped his hand around the handle.

"You are no threat to me Sakura. I could snap you in an instant. You know information that you shouldn't. I could have killed you long ago, I should have."

With stone cold words, Sasuke left the room.

Her home was so silent. Hearing his boots connecting with her laminate floor with each step he took only seemed to raise her anxiety until she hears him closing the front door and silence that follows.

Before she could even control herself, she exploded into tears.

Dangerous thoughts filled her head.

Everything she did, she did it wrong.

She pins all her blames on everyone else.

Where were all her manners, morals, life lessons she was taught as a kid?

When did she become such a monster, an emotional, emotionless monster?

She needed help.

She had to find help.

But for tonight, she would find comfort within the solace.

She cried until she was touched with the tender embrace of sleep.

* * *

 _Authors note:_

Guys, I feel much better. This chapter made me feel so muchhhh better! Sorry for my shitty writing as of late. I promise, it will only get better and better!

Guys, Deadman Wonderland and Psycho Pass got me feeling like *drool*

Please review, fave, and follow!

~Ashley


End file.
